Stuck
by Willger
Summary: Sesuatu yang terjebak membuat Sasuke uring-uringan dan mengomeli Naruto [ NaruSasu ] #HappyNaruSasuDay


STUCK

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Always NaruSasu

Genre : General

Rating : T+

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, BL.

.

Happy Readingg

.

.

"Hari ini aku ingin berkunjung, kau ada di rumah atau tidak?"

"Kebetulan hari ini aku free, berkunjung saja sesukamu."

"Okay, I miss you babe~"

"…Hn, hentikan itu."

Sambungan telepon diantara kedua orang itu pun terputus. Naruto tersenyum dengan bahagia lalu menaruh smartphonenya itu ke dalam saku celananya dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung saja keluar dari apartement miliknya.

Sembari mendengarkan musik dari headphone yang telah ia pasang pada kedua telinganya, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju ke rumah seseorang yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, kali ini ia malas sekali untuk mengendarai mobil dan lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki saja. Lagi pula jalan kaki juga bisa menyehatkan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Pekerjaannya sebagai pebisnis muda membuatnya selalu sibuk setiap harinya, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial karena ia dan sang kekasih akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 Tahun. Karena itulah ia sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hanya untuk hari ini saja.

"Tadaima Sasuke-Chan~" teriaknya penuh semangat disebuah rumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang tersebut, sebenarnya sih dua orang tetapi kakak dari kekasihnya itu jarang sekali pulang karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk tidak kembali ke Jepang untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Okaeri.. dan jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks 'chan' atau aku akan mengusirmu saat ini juga." Balas lelaki berambut hitam itu datar lalu berbalik lagi menuju dapur, "Aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untukmu, tunggu saja di depan tv."

Naruto mengangguk senang lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, rumah bergaya Jepang Tradisional ini terlihat rapi sekali, Naruto sangat betah jika berada di rumah kekasihnya ini. Ingin sekali Naruto pindah ke rumah ini agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, tetapi calon kakak iparlah yang tidak mengizinkan keinginan itu terjadi.

" _Kalian berdua belum menikah dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu kepada adikku, jika kau masih saja memaksa maka hentikan saja hubungan kalian, aku tidak peduli."_

Kejam sekali bukan? Tetapi Naruto memaklumi hal itu karena sejak kecil Itachi – Kakak dari Sasuke – lah yang merawat dan membesarkan Sasuke setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Itachi sudah menjadi Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, dan juga sahabat dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah sewajarnya jika Itachi benar-benar bersikap protektif kepada sang adik.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan berniat menonton televisi untuk menyegarkan pikiran, ia mencari remot tv dan melihat benda tersebut berada di atas tatami di sampingnya, ia pun meraih remot tersebut dan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cincin berwarna hitam pekat tergeletak manis di atas tatami itu.

Karena penasaran ia pun mengambil cincin hitam mengkilap itu dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menggunakan cincin ini dan ia tidak yakin jika cincin ini milik Itachi karena lelaki itu belum pulang kembali sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi, milik siapa cincin hitam ini?

Iseng, ia memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari tengah tangan kirinya, masih dengan memikirkan siapa pemilik cincin hitam mengkilap ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar kedatangan Sasuke membuat Naruto seketika panik, ia menyembunyikan tangan kirinya lalu berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang telah datang dengan beberapa kue kering buatannya sendiri.

"Ah.." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok hahahaha kau buat kue lagi ya? Mana-mana biarkan aku menghabiskannya~"

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menyerahkan mangkuk berisi kue kering buatannya kepada Naruto yang langsung menyantapnya dengan senang hati,

"Kue buatanmu memang yang terenak! Sering-sering dong bikin kue seperti ini." Ujar Naruto ditengah kunyahannya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa sering-sering membuat kue, sebenarnya aku bahkan malas harus membuat kue yang merepotkan seperti itu." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat kue hari ini? Apa karena kau sedang senggang" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya, malu rasanya menjawab jika hari ini dirinya spesial membuat banyak kue coklat kering atau bahasa kerennya cookies untuk merayakan hari jadinya bersama Naruto yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Ia bahkan rela cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen hanya untuk merayakan hari jadinya. Terlihat kekanakan sekali bukan? Tetapi entah mengapa Sasuke tidak menyesal melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini.

"Ahhh~ Kau pasti membuat kue ini karena hari ini adalah anniversary kita berdua yaa~ Ohh so sweet sekali Sasu-Chan ku ini~" Naruto pun mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke seraya tertawa senang, mau sedingin apapun sikap Sasuke kepada dirinya tetapi ia masih tetap dan selalu mencintai lelaki yang telah ia kenal semenjak di bangku perkuliahan itu.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang Naruto malas, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kebetulan saja aku sedang ini membuat kue dan kebetulan juga kau mengunjungi rumahku." Sangkalnya.

Walaupun begitu bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis melihat bagaimana Naruto yang senang dengan kue buatannya, ia terus memandang paras rupawan lelaki berambut pirang ini hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kiri yang tengah membawa mangkuk berisi kue tersebut.

Dahinya berkerut heran, sepertinya ia pernah melihat cincin itu di suatu tem-

"Naruto? Kenapa kau memakai cincinku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kegiatan mengunyah Naruto mendadak terhenti, ia memandang kaku Sasuke lalu menampilkan wajah cengesannya, "Ternyata ini cincinmu ya? Ahahaha maaf jika aku memakainya tanpa seizinmu, habis aku penasaran sekali dengan cincin yang indah ini." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan cincin itu dari jemarinya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, "Berikan kepadaku cincin itu!"

"Iya.. iya.. sebentar…" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cincin itu dari jari tengahnya, berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dan berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Ia memandang Sasuke gugup lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan kaku, "Anoo… Sepertinya cincin hitam ini sangat menyukai jariku hingga menolak lepas dariku hahahaha."

"Hah?" Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto lalu berusaha mengambil cincinnya itu dari jemari Naruto, "Makan apa kau selama kia tidak bertemu hingga kau segemuk ini? Sialan! Kenapa juga kau memaksakan cincin ini masuk ke jemarimu sih?!"

"Aku tidak gemuk tahu! Cincin ini saja yang terlalu kecil!" sanggah Naruto tak terima, tiga kali dalam seminggu saja ia sering berkunjung ke gym kok!

Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju wastafel dapur, "Tunggu di sini!" dan lelaki berambut hitam itu lekas pergi dari dapur dan kembali dengan membawa lotion sebagai pelicin.

Lotion pun Sasuke oleskan di sela-sela jemari Naruto dengan cincin yang terpasang erat itu dengan perasaan dongkol, "Kalau sampai cincin ini tidak bisa lepas dari jemarimu, aku akan memotong jari tengahmu saat ini juga!"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sembari berdoa dalam hati agar cincin ini bisa segera terlepas dari jemari tangannya. Manik birunya memandang Sasuke yang masih berusaha keras untuk melepaskan cincin itu dari jari tengahnya.

"Ittai! Sakit tahu!" keluh Naruto saat Sasuke tanpa ( Baca : dengan ) sengaja memelintir jemarinya dengan keras.

"Makanya cincin itu jangan sembarangan kau masuki, kalau sudah tersangkut kayak gini kan kamu juga yang repot!" Sasuke masih saja mengoceh sebal, cincin yang menyangkut di jemari Naruto adalah cincin kesayangannya dan ia merasa bodoh sendiri karena meninggalkan cincin itu di ruang terbuka seperti ruang keluarga.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah, rasa-rasanya perkataan Sasuke terdengar ambigu sekali dalam pikiran mesumnya. Pikiran kotor pun mulai menghinggapi kepalanya ditambah lagi melihat Sasuke yang terus memegang jari tengahnya yang berlumuran cairan, seakan melihat Sasuke tengah memegang milik-

"Apa-apaan wajah mesum mu itu hah?!" Sasuke menggeplak kepala Naruto keras lalu melepas pegangannya pada jemari Naruto.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sendiri yang memulainya!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya aku memulai dari mananya hah?!"

"Perkataanmu itu ambigu tahu!"

"Pikiranmu saja yang mesum! Sudahlah, lepaskan sendiri cincin itu dari jarimu dan ingat ucapanku tadi!" Sasuke berbalik lalu mendudukan dirinya di meja makan yang memang dekat dengan dapur.

Naruto pun memanyunkan bibirnya lalu berusaha mengeluarkan cincin dari jemarinya itu sendirian. Bukan salahnya juga ia berfikiran seperti itu, di saat semua temannya telah 'mencicipi' tubuh kekasihnya sendiri bahkan sebelum menikah dan memamerkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, ia yang dijuluki lelaki mesum saat kuliah dulu saja bahkan belum pernah mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya.

Ya, ia memang mencintai Sasuke bukan karena tubuhnya saja, tetapi tetap saja hasrat biologisnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan terlalu lama.

" _Makanya cepetan nikah sana!"_ teriakan sang ibu di kampung halamannya itu mendadak tergiang dalam pikirannya, manik birunya melirik Sasuke yang masih mengoceh kesal dengan tingkah ceroboh Naruto yang sudah kelewat batas padahal usianya sudah diatas 25 Tahun lalu ganti melirik cincin yang terjebak di jemarinya ini.

Ia sudah sangat mapan untuk meminang Sasuke sebagai pasangan abadinya, ia bahkan sudah berencana untuk membangun rumah pribadi untuk mereka berdua, ia juga sudah mulai menabung untuk investasi mereka di masa depan. Restu dari orang tuanya sendiri bahkan calon kakak ipar yang super duper protektif itu sudah ia kantongi. Sahabat-sahabatnya juga sudah sangat mendukung pernikahan mereka bahkan siap membantu dalam mendekorasi pernikahan kedua pasangan yang fenomenal ini. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Ahh.." cincin yang sedari tadi ia tarik dengan pelan-pelan ini akhirnya terlepas juga. Ia melengkungkan senyum senang lalu berteriak dengan girang, "Sasuke! Cincinnya sudah terlepas!"

Ting… Plung..

Senyum Naruto pun perlahan memudar saat cincin yang berhasil terlepas dari jemarinya itu meluncur dengan indahnya ke dalam wastafel lalu terjatuh ke dalam lubangnya. Tanpa berbalik pun Naruto sudah merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan yang menguar tanpa terkendali dari arah belakangnya.

"DOBE BRENGSEK!

Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto lalu memandang nanar lubang wastafel yang kini seakan mengejeknya itu, ia memandang Naruto sadis lalu memukulnya dengan keras, "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali hah?! Itu cincin yang sangat berharga untukku bodoh!"

Naruto berusaha menangkis pukulan Sasuke seraya berusaha membela diri, "Aku tidak berniat membuang cincin itu! Aku tidak sengaja! Kalau memang cincin itu berharga kenapa tidak kau pakai saja? Kenapa tidak kau simpan saja?" Benarkan? Kenapa ia yang selalu menjadi pihak yang salah? Terkadang ia tidak suka Sasuke yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain tanpa melihat kesalahannya sendiri itu.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menghentikan pukulannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, ia lebih tertarik memandang wastafel yang sudah menelan cincin berharganya itu dari pada wajah Naruto yang mendadak sangat memuakkan baginya itu.

Melihat diamnya Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada wastafel dapur itu, "Seberapa berharganya cincin itu? Kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya aku bisa memesan duplikat dari cincin itu. Yah.. yah.. aku yang salah jadi biarkan aku bertanggungjawab." Ujarnya memilih untuk mengalah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lubang wastafel, "Ini bukan masalah uang Naruto, cincin itu benar-benar berharga bahkan orang terkaya di dunia pun tidak bisa membelinya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan cincin yang sangat berharga itu tergeletak sembarangan?"

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang mulai meninggi membuat Sasuke semakin enggan memandang sang pirang. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak dari wastafel.

"Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik dari pada kau merajuk seperti ini, kau mengataiku kekanakan padahal kau berperilaku sama!"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali." Sasuke membalikkan badannya sembari memasang wajah kesal, "Aku yang salah dan aku sudah menanggung akibat dari kesalahanku. Jadi lupakan saja. Jangan membuatku bertambah kesal."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang kali ini benar-benar sangat sulit ditebak itu, ia menghampiri Sasuke lalu memaksa lelaki itu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Beri tahu aku kenapa cincin itu sangat berharga untukmu. Apa kau masih saja bermain rahasia-rahasian denganku? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" cecar Naruto kemudian.

Lelaki Uchiha itu masih saja mempertahakan wajah kesalnya, ia pun mulai merilekskan bahunya lalu berucap dengan pelan, "Sebenarnya… Cincin itu juga sangat kecil untuk jemariku, karena itulah aku juga tidak memakainya. Aku sudah menyimpan cincin itu bertahun-tahun di laci meja belajarku dan hanya Nii-san yang tahu keberadaan cincin itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengeluarkannya? Dan siapa pemilik cincin itu?" Naruto pun memasang wajah penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberitahukannya kepadamu, tetapi ternyata kau malah memakainya tanpa bertanya-tanya kepadaku." Jawab Sasuke mulai meninggi, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati, "Cincin hitam itu adalah milik Kaa-san, Otou-san melamar ibuku dengan cincin itu, tangan Kaa-san benar-benar ramping hingga cincin kecil itu bisa terpasang dengan nyaman di jemari Kaa-san. Sebelum kematiannya Kaa-san mendadak memberikan cincin hitam miliknya itu kepadaku, karena tidak muat kupakai jadi aku simpan saja, aku tidak tahu jika itu terakhir kalinya Kaa-san memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Karena itulah cincin itu sangat berharga untukku." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, pandangannya pun kembali menyendu.

Naruto pun terperangah mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasuke, dilihat dari penjelasan Sasuke saja sudah terlihat jika dirinyalah yang salah. Sasuke bermaksud memberitahukan cincin berharganya itu kepada dirinya dan dia sendiri malah memakai cincin itu tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku…" ujarnya dari dalam hati, ia tahu jika permintaan maafnya tidak akan bisa mengembalikan cincin berharga itu lagi, ia pun tahu jika uang sebanyak apapun tidak akan bisa mengembalikan cincin penuh kenangan itu.

"Karena itu kubilang lupakan saja, suatu saat cincin itu juga akan hilang atau bahkan aku melupakannya."

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Kepalanya hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani memandang Sasuke yang mungkin kini merasa kecewa dengannya.

" _Makanya cepetan nikah sana!"_

Suara cempreng sang ibu mendadak mampir ke dalam pikirannya.

Perkataan yang seakan memberitahu dirinya cara menebus kesalahannya kepada Sasuke.

Senyum Naruto pun melebar, ia memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah bahagia lalu menggenggam pelan kedua telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Aku janji, besok aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku ini." Ujarnya penuh keseriusan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu melakukan i-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti oleh ulah jari telunjuk Naruto yang menutup bibirnya, ia memandang bingung Naruto yang mendadak serius, ia memang pernah melihat wajah Naruto yang serius tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seserius ini.

Naruto menarik jari telunjuknya lalu kembali tersenyum lembut, "Aku benar-benar akan menebus kesalahanku dan melakukan hal sudah seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu, karena itu kau harus bersiap-siap ya!" ujarnya riang.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut heran.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END

HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS SEMUANYAAA!

Endingnya memang sengaja aku bikin gantung biar ada gregetnya hahahahaha

Mohon Reviewnya yaa~

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini~ :*


End file.
